The Last
by Kikizehfox
Summary: Bumblebee reflects on how he became the last robot from Cybetron still alive. Also a little bit of what I think it's like in the Well of the Allspark. Warning: Character death, and plenty of it.


**Bumblebee thought back, and sighed. He felt tired, knowing he was in desperate need of recharge. He didn't understand how he could be that way, all he'd been doing was recharging lately. Not that there was anything else worthwhile to do anymore. Matbe because his only company was his imagination? His imagination. Ha, his imagination was a cruel bastard at best. Taunting him with both the most horrible and the most wonderful dreams, than leaving him to wake up. Wake up and realize he was alone. Realize that he was the last Cybertronian. The last autobot. The last survivor of Mission City. He felt his optics flood with un-leaked tears. He was amazed he had any left at all. Bumblebee let his mind go back, remembering them all.**

**William Lennox and Robert Epps were the two bravest soldiers he had ever known. The president had been on base when they were killed. The decepticons attacked that day, hoping to kill the president. In order to keep the leader of the United States safe, Lennox took his place. Epps took the place of a secret service agent. The rest of the agents tried to guide Lennox to the president's limo as a diversion. Optimus Prime drove the president to safety from a different exit from the base. Optimus got the real president to safety, but Starscream was too fast for the secret service agents. His missiles killed the agents, Lennox, and Epps before they could even reach the limousine. Bumblebee remembered all of the men had been rewarded with medals of honor, though he also remembered that did nothing for the families. Their families were soon targeted for revenge by the decepticons. The autobots had been too late to save any of them.**

**Samuel Witwicky. His charge, and his best friend. Mikaela Banes Witwicky. Sam's wife, and another good friend. Mikaela died battling cancer. Sam had died soon after of old age. After all the humans had been through, Bumblebee had been amazed they had lived so long. It still broke his spark to see them go. They never had any children.**

**Next, Bumblebee had to let go of Ironhide. Ironhide had been his favorite guardian when 'Bee was a sparkling. Bumblebee had almost been surprised when it was Starscream that took Ironhide down. First he killed Ironhide's human charge, and than Ironhide. Maybe if he hadn't been so slow at that point… Bumblebee cut off the thought, the 'maybe ifs' never helped any. Ratchet hadn't gotten to the weapons specialist in time. It haunted Bumblebee's processor most of the time that his old guardian was gone.**

**The same battle took out both sets of twins. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were using Jet Judo on Thundercraker and Blitzwing. The fight had been somewhere near a volcano. Thundercraker and Blitzwing crashed into it, and the lava killed all four of them. Mudflap and Skids had been fighting Devastator. Devastator crushed them both and sucked them into his mouth. Bumblebee had managed to see the whole thing, and he still woke up screaming in the middle of recharge when he had nightmares of the scene.**

**Prowl was the next to die. When the tactician came to base and found out Jazz, his spark mate, was dead he was changed. He punished bots constantly. You couldn't blink your optics the wrong way at Prowl without being sent to the brig. He took out all of his anger at the rest of the army. Prowl's spark eventually faded while he was in recharge. Ratchet even admitted he'd expected it to happen sooner. Bumblebee still remembered the smile on Prowl's face when he died, and he had to wonder what he was dreaming about when his spark faded. The whole base was silent for three days afterward. Most of the base was still expecting to hear Prowl yelling at **_**someone.**_

**Ratchet and Arcee died in the final battle with the decepticons. Somehow, by some miracle of Primus, the autobots won. They killed the few remaining decepticons. Bumblebee still wondered if the price was worth it. They lost the only medic to make landfall, and they lost the only femme to have made it as well. Bumblebee sighed, his spark aching with all the sad memories. Yet something encouraged him to go on with the mental re-cap of the end of the autobots. And, as far as he knew, the end of the Cybertronian race.**

**Red Alert was the next robot to die. One day his glitch took over. It fired his processor. Maybe, if Ratchet had still been alive, they could have saved their security director. As it was, only Red Alert's sparkmate could get close to him. Inferno tried so hard to get Red Alert to calm down. In the end, Red alert became to weak from to much damage to his processor from the glitch. He died in Inferno's arm, and Inferno died soon after. Than it was just Optimus and Bumblebee. Bumblebee off lined his optics as he thought about what happened next.**

**Optimus rotted away slowly. Rust had somehow found it's way into Optimus' systems. It ate him slowly and painfully. Bumblebee could only watch from the security room, since Optimus had ordered him to stay away. Optimus had ordered Bumblebee not to help him, trying to keep the young autobot from catching the rust as well. Bumblebee obeyed out of respect for his leader. Now Optimus' body was nothing but any empty shell in it's recharge berth. **

**Bumblebee could feel the pain off loss crushing his spark. He missed them all. It was terrible to live alone the way he had, but there was no other option. He was the last of his race. He knew it. And he still wanted death. He didn't feel that there was anything for him to live for anymore. He closed his optics, and fell into a dreamless recharge. The pulse of his spark slowly faded into nothing.**

"'**Bee?"**

"**Bumblebee, wake up!"**

"**C'mon 'Bee!"**

**Bumblebee could hear the voices. He shot up, cannons blazing. He wasn't going to trust anyone or anything. Not now. He'd seen to much. For all he knew it could be a decepticon trap, regardless of what his logic circuits were telling him. The next voice he heard almost sent him into stasis. **

"**Fall back!" he heard his leader order. It was than that he got the idea to turn his optics back on. When he did, he immediately replaced his cannons with his hands. It was the autobots, all of them. He couldn't think of a thing to say.**

"**Good morning Sleeping Beauty!" He heard a playful human voice. He immediately looked down to see the Lennox, Epps, and Witwicky families there. They all looked like they were the age they were at Mission City. Except Annabelle Lennox, who looked about 12 years old. Mikaela was the one who had spoken.**

"**A-Am I dreaming?" Bumblebee had to ask, looking from the humans to the autobots. How could this be real?**

"**Nope. This is all real!" Sam Witwicky replied, "Welcome to the Well of the Allspark!"**

_**Welcome Home.**_** Bumblebee thought to himself before he was lead off by his comrades.**


End file.
